


Aftermath

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike during the summer after "The Gift." Written as an LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It wasn't bad, really. He had company, a mission, most of the creature comforts.

 

He'd started reading again, remembered how much he liked it. Not that that meant he was gonna start reading the kind of nancy-boy crap Angel always brooded over.

 

He toyed with and then rejected the idea of writing. He knew whatever he wrote would be shit—that wasn't the problem; if he put pen to paper to write about her, he would crumble to dust just as surely as if he'd been staked.

 

So he sat by her grave, waiting for the long summer to end.


End file.
